The Mobile-Friendly Update
The Mobile-Friendly Update was a controversial site update implemented on August 16th, 2015. The update is mostly remembered for Dr. Dos' short-lived and ill-fated removal of the Miss button, which resulted in one of the site's first major mass uprisings. 'The Innocuous Stuff' Some important sections of the site were refreshed in this update, which promptly went unnoticed because people were too busy going batshit crazy. * Halloween 2014 Unusual effects were finally added. * The site's Tumblr and Twitter pages were touted as "going to start being used a bit to help promote the site", and were further slated to auto-generate posts featuring recent high-scoring items. This auto-post mechanism was never implemented, and both of the pages remain dormant as of August 18th. * The site's backend was updated to automatically implement changes to items, rarities, and painted item images based on information received from the TF2 Wiki. This system remained in place until March 2016, when item restrictions and by extension the automatic system was removed in response to malfunctioning. 'The 'Mobile-Friendly' Stuff' The namesake of the update was a change to the website's layout in order to make the site easier to view on mobile devices and low-resolution monitors. This was plagued with bugs and complaints on first launch, however; the changes ended up adversely affecting display on other devices as well, such as higher-resolution desktops and tablets, resulting in utter monstrosities like [http://i.imgur.com/j9APRhb.jpg this.] (This picture was taken from Legownz' iPad.) These bugs were largely fixed later in the same month. 'The Shitstorm Stuff' The most prominent and controversial change by far was was the complete removal of the miss button, meaning that submissions could no longer be downvoted. Dr. Dos documented and explained his reasoning for the changes in the news post: "And the big one, Misses are no more! Items can only be voted up, not down. My reasoning behind this comes from several things that were happening with downvotes. ''- "Downvote this item!" submissions'' ''- "Why do people keep downvoting my items!" submissions'' ''- "This person left a comment I didn't like so I'm going to downvote all their submissions"'' ''- Submissions in violation of the rules with negative twenty five points that nobody bothered to actually report'' So now if you see a submission and it doesn't make you laugh or you don't think it's clever or you don't like the anime it references, too bad! Keep scrolling. If it violates the rules, report it! (And if you begin reporting items you want to downvote expect a ban yourself!)" The change had far-reaching consequences; as the update retroactively removed the misses from every item on the site it temporarily shut down AFI's efforts to reach Negative Hale's Own and shunted all the old shitposts clogging the bottom end of the All-Time charts back to positive ratings. This change sent the majority of the userbase up in arms, clamouring for the return of misses and a complete undoing of all the score changes that had happened as a result. These taggers collectively formed the Bring Back Misses movement; see the relevant article for information on members, agenda and reasoning. Category:History